


Between Curriculums and Horribly Written Essays

by Dogstar_McWerewolf



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Alternate Universe - Teachers, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 12:45:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4877332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dogstar_McWerewolf/pseuds/Dogstar_McWerewolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a teacher AU, what do you expect. I'll try to put a lot of fluff, no angst. It's my first real fic, please be gentle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Between Curriculums and Horribly Written Essays

**Author's Note:**

> I moved Hogwarts from Scotland to Godric's Hollow, England. It’ll be known as Hogwarts Academy and it’ll be a High School, just for simplicity.  
> Email users are made thanks to the help of prongsyouignoramus, who was very confused when I asked for help.  
> Please note, I am Canadian and will probably end up bullshitting the UK school system  
> un-beta'd, if you see anything fucked up, just let me know!  
> Enjoy!

**Back to School Information**

From: Albus Dumbledore <[Dumb.Alb@pigfarts.hogwarts.godricshollow.sch.uk](mailto:Dumb.Alb@edUK.co.uk)>

To: (All Staff of Hogwarts Academy)

Date: 13/08/20XX, 2:28 PM

 

Welcome,

Now that you’ve finished laughing at my staff email (I’m looking at you Mr. Potter, Mr. Black, and Mr. Pettigrew), the Back to School Season is fast approaching. Soon we’ll be forced into our routine again, so I’ll put in this email all important information you’ll need to start this semester without a bump!

 

Firstly, we’ve got a couple changes to the faculty during the Summer. Mr. Remus Lupin, who’ll be filling the now closed English position, and, returning after 10 long years, Mr. Horace Slughorn, who’ll return to his position as Head of Science Department and Chemistry professor. Please give them a warm welcome into our family! Also. Mrs. Poppy Pomfrey, as you all know, has retired, so for any nursing or first aid help, please go see our own Miss. Lily Evans.

 

Secondly, the custodians have finished cleaning the floors and classrooms, so if anybody wants to come and work, you may do so. After a complete inventory, we’re missing some books I’ve attached a file with all missing books, so please go check your class for those. While you’re here, we’ve had to change a couple of schedules, so please check your pigeonhole for your schedules.

 

Lastly, remember that the last week of August, we’ve got 3 meetings, that is the second file I have attached. Quick reminder that it’s required by the Ministry that you’re working and on school grounds from 7 AM to 3:30 PM. I will have to send an email to the lovely Miss. Dolores Umbridge with the names of anybody not present, so please be here.

 

Thank you for your time, I’m sure we’ll have a superb year.

 

P.S. I’ve also attached a quite remarkable picture of a cat, to try and relieve your back to school stress, I hope it helps!

  
_ Attached: Missing Books.pdf; Meeting Schedule.pdf; Funny Cat.png _

**Author's Note:**

> Gosh, this is my first real fic I'm posting. So if this chapter does well I'll keep writing I guess!


End file.
